CrossDress Dress Up
by Sarryn
Summary: Just another excuse to write about Carrot in drag. A collection of cross-dressing PWP centered around Carrot. Enjoy! Ch1. Marron convinces Carrot to wear a nurse's uniform.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sorcerer Hunters, but that hasn't stopped me from writing about them.

****

Warning: This story contains the themes of incest, and sex, and male/male relationships. If any of these may offend you, then stop reading. If, however, you do read this, in spite of my warnings, and find it offensive, then I have to say it is your own fault. This scene is of an erotic nature, but I have attempted to write it as tastefully as my ability allows.

****

Note: I will not accept any flames, however, comments and criticisms are welcome. I am under the assumption that anyone reading this has a clear understanding of the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. Here are some reason why I don't accept flames: **1) **they generally include an attack on the author's character without regard to previous or future works that may or may not be in the same vein, **2)** not only are they childish, but they make the writer of them sound immature and not old enough to read the material contained herein, **3)** flames help neither the author nor the flamer to improve the work and, therefore, are not constructive, **4)** if something is so offensive as to elicit the impulse to flame then it is better forgotten and not dwelled upon, **5) **you waste time writing it and I waste time reading and then deleting it, **6)** it won't do you any good to point out my lack of scruples, morals, intelligence, sanity, etc., because not only don't I care, but I won't listen.

So, anyway, please review and no flames. Also note that it randomly switches POV between Carrot and Marron throughout the whole piece. I have attempted to lower the confusion margin by using identifiers before it switches (such as 'Marron felt…', 'The older boy…'). I hope my experiment in writing doesn't put too many of you off (I'm sure the incest thing did that for me already). 

Nurse Carrot

Carrot Glace attempted to rationalize the situation, but really couldn't. Red mary janes with six inch heels forced his body to curve in a decidedly unnatural 's' shape, which caused the uncomfortably constrictive nurse's uniform (with extra short skirt) to ruck up and pull down. Having no breasts didn't seem to help the first three buttons stay buttoned, which had to prove he wasn't meant to wear the ridiculous thing. Silky white knee highs, held in place by lacey garters, hugged his legs and gave him the disquieting impression of having walked through a nest of spiders.

A deep blush painted his skin crimson.

"What the hell?" he demanded taking one step and almost throwing his back out of alignment. He flailed wildly and tipped over. Fortunately a nearby wall arrested his fall. He leaned against it, practically plastered himself against it, and panted. "What the hell?" he repeated.

"Niisan…" Marron Glace was torn between amusement and sympathy, and lust. 

"No. No. No!" He attempted to walk without the wall.

"Niisan." Carrot caught his brother's eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I can't believe this." The younger boy chuckled softly.

"It was that or the maid's outfit," Marron informed him as he walked over and pinned a small nurse's cap upon his head. Carrot shuddered dramatically at the thought of the black thing tossed on the bed. 

"Why this, Marron? Everyone's going to laugh at me." The young mage smiled darkly.

"No one else is going to see you, niisan." Carrot knew this to be true, and, for the first time since entering the opulently lavish mansion, wished they were all still camping outside. Roughing it meant no soft bed and furtive, stolen moments with his younger brother because of Tira's presence. But it also meant no embarrassing cross-dressing, which seemed to be his little brother's newest fixation. Damn Dain and his mixed up lusts; he had, apparently, given Marron the idea of dressing Carrot up. 

"Where did you get this?" The younger boy gently pried his older brother away from the supporting wall. Carrot toppled against him and hung on for dear life. "I can't walk in these!"

"You just need more practice." Marron took several small steps back while holding his dangerously wobbling brother. "I found them here."

"Why would I need _more_ practice? Here?"

"Yes." Carrot had known the sorcerer had been a little off, most sorcerers were or there wouldn't be a need for Sorcerer Hunters, but the dresses…

"He did prefer men," Marron laughed, perhaps at their own state. Carrot growled as he remembered how the arrogant man had flirted shamelessly with his younger brother. 

"Are you telling me this was made for a man?" he demanded incredulously. 

"The shoes fit." Carrot issued a soft imprecation and decided to try and stand up. Gripping Marron's shoulders, he straightened as much as the outfit would allow and balanced upon the six heels of imminent death. Slowly he let go and held his arms out to give himself the illusion of maintaining his balance. 

Marron stepped back and surveyed the teetering Carrot critically. The older boy was now at eye-level thanks to the high heels. The young mage smiled. Nurse-niisan, he thought, eyes traveling up from the red mary janes; beyond the sheer thigh highs; the delightfully short skirt; past the open bodice revealing his brother's sunburned chest, and, finally, to the older boy's flushed face. Then he reversed the path.

"Well?" Carrot demanded self-consciously as he attempted to tug the skirt down and the bodice closed. When Marron had decided to cash in the favor, Carrot had expected something more along the lines of twenty-four hours of passionate lovemaking or bondage, or both, and not cross-dressing, though sex was still a distinct factor. 

"Something is missing," Marron said thoughtfully. His brother sighed gustily then windmilled his arms wildly as the force of the sigh unbalanced him. Marron quickly rescued him before he toppled over. 

"I'm gonna die," the older boy panted.

"Sit down on the bed. I'll be right back."

"Huh? Wait a minute! Don't leave—" Before Carrot could finish or ask why, Marron had exited the room. The boy sulked, but obeyed his younger brother's command and made wobbly progress to the bed, where, upon reaching it before reaching death, he flopped down. What in the world did he need? He was already in a skintight dress. What more did Marron want?

The answer came in the form of a dark tube thrust before his eyes. He stared at it without understanding, though he did wonder how Marron could walk so quietly. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked as he took it from his brother. 

"Lipstick," Marron replied slyly. Carrot popped the top off and rolled up a stick of heart's blood red lipstick. His brown eyes widened. He carefully rolled the stick down and put the cap back on.

"No."

"Niisan…" Marron sighed taking the cosmetic away before his obstinate brother took it into his head to hurl it across the room. "You promised to do whatever I wanted today while Tira and the others were at the village."

"It isn't _his_, is it?" Carrot demanded as the thought of the flirtatious sorcerer coiled around in his mind. 

"It's Chocolate's." Carrot wrinkled his nose.

"Girl cooties!" Marron arched an inky eyebrow. "I don't even know how to put it on," the other boy continued grumpily. 

"I will do it fore you." Carrot sulked for a few more minutes, but finally acquiesced. 

"Fine."

"Open your mouth." The older boy scrunched his eyes closed and obeyed. Carefully Marron applied the deep red to his brother's lips. "Perfect."

***

The walk down the hallway proved to be an adventure like none before. Carrot, by some miracle, managed to navigate the deep pile of the hallway carpet without breaking both his ankles and taking his brother down with him. With every step the older boy felt as if his ankles were going to turn and send him into a painful and untidy sprawl on the floor. He held onto his brother, the wall and whatever was handy. He would rather stay in the bedroom and play, but Marron seemed determined to explore the gardens of the former sorcerer owner now that they had been purged of his taint.

Actually, for a sorcerer's house, the mansion was mundane. They had found hardly any magical artifacts in the place and no traps of any sort. In fact, nothing of interest, besides the sorcerer himself, had been found in the house. Carrot felt decidedly let down by the banality of it all. Sure it was lavishly furnished, in fairly decent style, and it had all the amenities one could want, but Carrot had come to expect a little more from sorcerers in general when it came to their abodes. 

"Oh hell, not stairs!" Carrot slumped against his younger brother at the sight of the polished, blue-veined marble staircase sweeping down to the first floor. 

"I could carry you, niisan," Marron offered huskily nipping his older brother's earlobe. Lazily he slid a hand along the edge of the open bodice. His brother made a liquid mewing sound as he traced a feather-light path down to the teasingly short skirt. "But you are going down those stairs."

"You know, Marron," Carrot cajoled, "It's not like we're going to be wearing clothes in a while anyway. So maybe…" He turned, still somewhat awkward in the heels, to face Marron. A dark light burned in the younger boy's eyes. Carrot felt the hand on his thigh flex. Slowly leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss at the corner of his brother's mouth. He grinned wickedly at the dark red smudge he left. "Hmm?"

Marron slid his hands around his brother's back and to the edge of the dress. Thoughtfully he tapped his long fingers against the band of flesh between the skirt and stockings. Slowly he scraped his nails up under the hem. 

"No." Carrot cursed. He didn't want to go down those stairs and he didn't want to go outside where he might be seen in this crazy getup. 

"Aw, c'mon, Marron, why is it so important to you? I'm in a dress, aren't I? Why do we need to go outside?"

"Niisan swore to do whatever I wanted when I called the favor in, no questions."

"Marron…"

Deliberately the younger Glace clenched his fingers and watched the fascinating war of desires upon his older brother's face. Pride and lust fought for dominance, but Marron knew he had won all possible conflicts when his brother had finally struggled into the costume. Lust always won hands down. 

Carrot grinned wryly, running his hands through the thick black strands of his brother's hair, and gave Marron a quick, red peck on the cheek. 

"Lead the way little brother and Nurse Carrot shall follow."

***

Leaning against the veranda railing, Carrot was keenly aware of how short the nurse's uniform was. He was glad he hadn't listened to Marron and had opted for underwear instead of going bare. For all the problems the heels had caused at least he wasn't short while he wore them. And he had to admit that, the journey aside, coming outside was a good idea. 

The gardens were still a vibrant green despite their owner's recent death and sun tinged everything in a warm amber. It even smelled nice in the out-of-doors, all fresh and full of the scent of grass and trees.

"So, Marron, I'm in a dress and outside. What have you planed for your older brother? Hmm?" Gingerly Carrot wobbled over to where Marron sat looking unconsciously regal. "Ne, Marronchan?" He knelt between his brother's thighs and grinned up mischievously. 

"Just one thing." Idly Marron straightened the nurse's cap on this brother's head, then decided it looked better slightly askew and left it. 

"Really?" Everything tightened in his body when Carrot gently took his index finger in his warm mouth and suckled it. Marron inhaled sharply and watched his brother's eyes turn a darker, richer brown. 

"Yes."

"I want to guess. Tell me if I'm getting hot." Carrot stood up and kissed Marron softly. Before the younger could return the kiss, Carrot moved on. His fingers deftly undid the row of buttons of this brother's shirt. Mentally he was glad the younger boy had decided against wearing the embroidered vest. It would have gotten dirty. 

He placed a feather light kiss against each section of revealed skin as each button came undone. Meticulously he worked his way down, leaving red marks like fresh wounds upon his brother's unblemished flesh. 

"Am I getting warm?" he questioned wickedly circling his brother's exposed navel with his tongue. It was fun to be the one tormenting instead of being tormented. It was the least he could do for being forced to wear a dress.

"Y-Yes." Marron's fists clenched and unclenched as his elder brother thrust his tongue into his navel. Lightly strong teeth pressed against the outer perimeter as Carrot made love to the indentation with his tongue. Marron felt heat surge down his body in violent waves. 

Carrot, liking the heavy-lidded excitement of his younger brother, grinned up at him before placing a small kiss at the waist of Marron's pants.

"Niisan!" A hash gasp tore from Marron's throat when he felt his brother's hot mouth through the fabric of his pants. He shuddered violently as Carrot used his teeth to undo the fasteners and pull open his pants. 

"Hotter?" Marron, by that time, was too incoherent under the wet assault of his brother's voracious mouth to make a comprehensible response. He moaned throatily, hips thrusting uncontrollably, and gripped his brother's spiky hair. It was hot, burning. 

Carrot stopped. He pulled back licking his lips and stared up at Marron. A fierce light burned furiously in his younger brother's eyes. Apparently Marron didn't approve of his teasing. 

"Niisan."

"Well, was I hot or cold?" Marron shivered in frustrated desire and glared down at him. Then his face relaxed in a darkly amused smile and he shook his head.

"Burning, niisan, burning." Carrot laughed happily and clambered up onto his brother's lap, straddling him. Marron's hands slid into his hair and knocked the silly nurse's cap completely off. "My turn." 

Finished with his teasing, Carrot gladly surrendered to his brother's frustrated sexual desires. Hungrily the younger boy attacked his mouth and neck while slim, elegant hands pushed the dress up around his waist. 

"Niisan," Marron murmured against the frenetic pulse on his brother's neck.

"What?" 

"I told you not to wear underwear." Cold air prickled across Carrot's exposed flesh as Marron shredded the hindering garment. His brother's fingers expertly massaged him before one digit slid inside. Carrot gasped painfully and gripped his younger brother.

"Marron!" A second finger joined the first and Carrot shuddered, his whole body quivering exquisitely with the pleasure-pain of the intrusion. 

"Nii-sa-n," Marron purred gently biting the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Very hot." Carrot reared back, panting, and smiled tightly. The fingers thrust into him and he surged forward with such violence that he almost tipped the chair over. "Very excited," Marron observed with frayed restraint. The older boy moaned deeply, desperately, against the younger's neck and rocked his hips.

"Marron…Marron!" The delightful, horrible fingers withdrew leaving Carrot panting and shivering in the warm sunlight. Wildly he sought out his brother's willing mouth and demanded more, begging with lips and tongue. His hands tangled in the silken darkness of the younger boy's hair as he waited anxiously. 

With a shuddering groan Marron shifted, holding his brother's tensely yielding thighs, and thrust upwards. Carrot's scream pierced the day around them and made Marron pause, despite the frantic pulse within him. 

"Are you okay?" Carrot issued a strangled hiss and locked his arms about his brother. "Niisan?" A small fission of uncertainty slid down his spine, dampening, but not quenching, his passion. That scream had sounded different, different from the other times before. 

Without responding verbally Carrot began to rock. He couldn't speak. He could only groan harshly around the dazzling streamers of rapturous pain constricting his throat and lungs. Through the ringing in his ears he heard Marron's questions disappear in a drawn out, hissing moan. He had no leverage, no way to achieve the desired friction, so he had to convince Marron he was more than fine. 

Finger clenching spasmodically against taut flesh, Marron prayed silently for his brother as all restraint deliquesced into the violent flow of his passion. Burying his head against Carrot's straining neck, he began to move. Sparks of silver glitter passed before his closed eyes and a horrendous pounding assaulted his ears. Every nerve stood on edge, ever sense throbbed with his heartbeat. Then the sensations spiraled downwards to bury deep in his stomach. Through the reverberating chaos a single word shone with blinding clarity: mine. 

No one else had seen his older brother like this. No one had had his older brother like this, writhing and beyond articulation. All his. No sharing permitted. With that he lost coherence to the powerful thrusting, the penetration and possession.

A single jerked sigh passed Carrot's mouth as darkness exploded behind his eyes. The power of release slammed down upon his shuddering body and blotted out his conscious mind. He felt split open, as if some giant hand had come down and torn him apart, but in a surprisingly pleasant manner. When Marron came he felt all the strength flow out of him. Limply he sagged against his brother and relearned how to breath normally.

"Niisan?" Marron queried softly, stroking his hair. "Are you okay?" He grunted lowly, but didn't move. "Did I hurt you?" A burgeoning panic filled his brother's soft voice and Carrot found the strength to raise his head. 

"I'm…dead."

"Niisan!"

"In a…good way." He yawned and curled closer his brother's softening length still inside of him. Marron chuckled bemusedly and pressed a loving kiss against his forehead. 

"You guessed right."

"So I was hot, then?"

"Burning." Contentedly Marron held his brother. Relief rushed through him in the seething aftermath of their intercourse. His brother was fine. 

"Marron…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I can move anymore."

"Neither can I," Marron observed wryly. He felt as if every bone had been turned to liquid. If a sorcerer came barging in throwing lances of death, he doubted he could find the strength to dodge. 

"We can't stay out here forever."

"No, we can't."

"Any suggestions?" Carrot rested his tired head against his brother's shoulder and sighed deeply. A honeyed lassitude suffused his limbs and he sighed again. 

"My mind seems to be elsewhere, niisan." 

"Hmm."

"We could wait till our strength returns?" Carrot grunted an affirmative. "I love you." A soft snore met Marron's words. He smiled indulgently and tilted his head back. He hoped his brother wouldn't get sunburned. It would be rather hard to explain why only his posterior got burned, or how his own clothing had become smeared with lipstick. Unfortunately, the younger boy couldn't muster the strength to do anything. 

They should play dress up more often. Marron made a mental note to extensively explore the possibility of his brother in drag. Maybe next he could convince him to wear the maid outfit next time. And there would be a next time. He was determined. 

***

From Sarryn:

First of all…REVIEW and please don't flame me unless you are willing to do so by signing in and leaving an email address where I might contact you for further discussion on why you couldn't be respectful.

Second, if anyone cares to know, I don't approve of incest. I find it unwelcome and repulsive. However, I only feel this way about real life situations (thought you could jump on me for writing this just now, didn't ya?). I have no problems with incest in the context of a fictional (imaginary) existence, Sorcerer Hunters for instance. Incest in anime is fun because there are no consequences and little chance of creating offspring (unless the creator wishes otherwise). 

On the other hand, if you believe anime characters are real…more power to you. I don't, but, hey, that's just me, right? 

So what have we learned today?

Incest in real life is bad. Incest in anime is fun for the whole family. 

Stay in school. Don't do drugs…safe sex is good sex…um…Look over there!


End file.
